DESTINY OR COINCIDENTAL?
by Shoujo Sedai
Summary: Takdir atau kebetulan? yang terpenting berakhir bahagia! (badsummary) MidoAka for AKASHI BIRTHDAY FICT


' _Sorry, Shi. Gue ngerasa ga pantes buat lo. Mending lo cari cowo yang lebih baik dari gue, yang pantes buat bersanding sama lo ntar. Gue minta maaf juga udah nyuruh lo buat nungguin gue terlalu lama. Semoga lo bisa dapet yang terbaik'_

 **From: Chihiro**

BRAKK!

Seketika itu juga HP gue melayang nabrak dinding kamar gue yang ga berdosa. Gue kesel! Gedheg! Eneg! Apa ajalah lu semua mau nyebutnya apa!

Dasar cowo rese! Udah gue bela-belain nolak beberapa cogan idaman –kata temen-temen gue- cuma buat nungguin dia balik lagi kemari sepulang dia dari merantau. Eh, malah seenak udelnya tuh anak nyuruh gue buat nyari cowo lain.

Gue sumpahin jodoh lo jauh!

* * *

 **DESTINY OR COINCIDENTAL?**

 **DISCLAIMER:**

 **KUROKO NO BASUKE © FUJIMAKI TADAOSHI**

 **BUT THIS STORY IS MINE!**

 **I DON'T TAKE ANY BENEFIT FOR THAT**

 **WARNING:**

Alur cepat dan absurd, membosankan serta pasaran

OOC sangat

Bahasa non-baku

BL

All Akashi's POV

 **MIDORIMA SHINTAROU X AKASHI SEIJUUROU**

 **SHOUJO SEDAI PRESENT**

Hope You Guys Like It! ^-^

* * *

Nama gue Akashi Seijuurou, umur gue udah otw 23 tahun. Gue kerja di Percetakan XXX bagian admin. Gue orangnya simple terkesan cuek. Tapi sebenernya gue itu baik, penyayang, murah senyum dan rajin menabung –oke, gue tahu ini narsis. Tapi itulah kenyataan-. Sebenernya, gue bisa-bisa aja dapet kerjaan yang lebih bagus dari pekerjaan gue sekarang. Tapi, berhubung gue cuma lulusan SMP ya mau gimana lagi. Bukan kok, bukan karena orang tua gue kekurangan biaya buat nyekolahin gue. Orangtua gue kerjanya mapan semua, semisal gue kuliah ke luar negeri sekalipun mereka juga ga bakal miskin. Gue cuma sekolah sampai SMP karena orangtua gue kerjaannya pindah-pindah mulu sejak gue lulus SMP. Yakali, pindahnya bisa sampai 3 bulan sekali! Gimana gue bisa sekolah netap coba? Gue bisa aja sih, waktu itu nolak buat ikut pindah-pindah. Tapi, karena gue anak tunggal dan orangtua gue itu terlalu sayang sama gue makanya mereka ga mau gue terpisah sama mereka. Emang sih gue tetep sekolah sistem _Homeschooling_ , tapi tetep aja Ijazah resmi gue Cuma SMP!

Ngomong-ngomong, kebanyakan anak seusia gue itu udah waktunya buat pada nikah. Malah ada yang udah punya anak, dan lebih parahnya lagi ada yang udah duda sama janda juga. Keren 'kan? Itulah anak-anak jaman now. Dan yang bikin gue sebel, tetangga samping rumah gue sering nanyain kapan gue bakal nyusul temen gue yang lain nikah. Malah ada tetangga gue yang terang-terangan ngatain gue ga laku atau ga gitu sering gonta-ganti pasangan. Rese banget 'kan tetangga gue? Bersyukurlah lo pada ga tinggal disini.

Ngomongin masalah pasangan, sebenernya gue udah ngerencanain sebuah masa depan cerah sama seseorang. Namanya Mayuzumi Chihiro, sepupunya Kepala Bagian gue di tempat kerja. Dia itu cowo yang cueknya ga ketulungan. Tapi begitu lo udah kenal sama dia, dia itu baik dan penyayang. Eksperesi dia flat banget kaya TV LCD, tapi itu yang bikin cewe atau cowo klepek-klepek.

Awalnya gue kenal sama dia itu pas lagi nonton karnaval bersih desa di rumah Kepala Bagian gue. Waktu itu gue sembunyi-sembunyi di kerumunan banyak orang gara-gara gue takut sama arak-arakan kuda lumping sama reog. Pas mau lari soalnya orang-orang pada lari juga, gue ga sengaja nabrak tuh anak. Dan waktu gue hampir nyungsep, eh tiba-tiba ada yang nahan tubuh bagian depan gue kaya yang di drama-drama gitu biar ga jatuh. Begitu gue dongakin kepala, tatapan mata gue sama dia ketemu. Andai pas tuh adegan terjadinya di anime, mungkin udah ada efek angin sepoi-sepoi sama ada daun beterbangan jadi backgroundnya. Emang sih, itu bukan pertama kalinya gue ngerasa jatuh cinta sama seseorang. Mungkin juga buat dia. Tapi, rasanya tuh kaya gue berhasil nemuin cinta sejati gue. Dari situlah akhirnya gue kenalan sama dia dan jadian.

Setelah hampir setahun pacaran sama dia, tiba-tiba dia pergi merantau. Gue sih ga masalah harus pacaran LDR. Kita juga udah janji bakal saling nungguin. Tapi, seiring berjalannya wakut juga kita jadi jarang saling ngontak. Gue sibuk sama kerjaan gue yang beberapa waktu sempet lembur tiga kali seminggu, dan dia juga sibuk sama kerjaan juga. Hingga pada akhirnya, dia ngirimin gue pesan macam gitu yang bikin dunia gue berubah seketika. Jujur, gue sakit hati tahu ga sih! Gue udah setia nungguin dia balik, eh dianya malah nyuruh gue ngelepasin.

Dan sampai sekarang gue masih sebel sama tuh anak.

"Sei, buruan nih rumah di sapu keburu maghrib!" teriak ibu gue

"Iya iya, bu. Bentar napa? Baru juga pulang kerja" gerutu gue sambil berjalan ke dapur buat ngambil sapu

Setelah kurang lebih 10 menit bersihin rumah, gue bersihin teras sama pelataran depan. Berhubung bentar lagi musim buah, dedaunan pohon di depan rumah gue banyak yang rontok jadilah pelataran rumah gue kaya taman daun.

Pas lagi enak-enaknya bersihin pelataran, tiba-tiba ada cowo naik motor dari arah utara sambil senyum-senyum gitu ke gue waktu lewat. Seketika itu pula bulu kuduk gue merinding.

"Idih, tuh anak siapa sih? Udah rambutnya samaan sama rumput, badan juga kaya raksasa, suka senyum-senyum lagi tiap lihatin gue" umpat gue

Bukannya gue kepedean atau ke-gr-an. Emang tiap dia lewat depan rumah gue dan kebetulan juga waktu itu gue lagi di depan, dia suka senyum-senyum ke arah gue. Jangankan tahu namanya, gue sering lihat dia di daerah sini aja engga.

.

.

.

"Sei, lo belanja ke Pasar ya? Nih, daftar belanjaannya" kata tetangga gue

"Kok gue sih, bi? Yang lain aja" tolak gue males

"Lo niat ga sih bantuin gue? Disini yang nganggur cuma lo. Buruan belanja keburu siang. Kalau lo keberatan bawanya, ajak si Reo juga. Toh juga ada motor banyak di depan" paksa tetangga gue

"Iya iya, gue yang belanja. Si Reo udah biarin aja ngebo, kan dia mau nikah. Biar dia muas-muasin dulu hidup dia yang kaya gini" celoteh gue sambil nyamber duit dan daftar belanja

"Kunci motornya lo minta sama anak-anak yang nongkrong di depan ya?" teriak tetangga gue

Setelah gue milih mau pakek motor yang mana, gue neriakin anak cowo yang pada mangkring buat ngasih kontak dan langsung otw.

.

.

"Kamprett! Ini sebenernya mau buat hajatan apa mau buka toko eceran sih? Banyak amat belanjaannya!" umpat gue

 _Fyi¸_ di daftar belanja gue harus beli tepung 25 kg, gula 20 kg, susu Carna**** 10 kaleng, soda kue satu slot, agar-agar 5 kotak, pengembang roti 2 kotak. Ga sekalian aja suruh bawa pasarnya pindah kesana?

Butuh perjuangan gue bawa tuh belanjaan. Dari dalam Pasar ke parkiran itu lumayan. Untung gue cowo, jadinya kecil mah.

Gue taruh semua belanjaan gue di depan, kebetulan gue bawanya matic jadi ga repot-repot mangku belanjaan sambil nyetir. Setelah di chek udah siap sama bener, langsung aja gue lajuin motor gue.

Begitu sampai di rumah tetangga gue, gue langsung matiin tuh motor dan nyoba berdiri. Tapi, waktu gue berdiri belanjaan gue miring.

"Woy, mas! Bantuin gue, belanjaannya miring nih!" teriak gue

Anak cowo disana pada masang telinga budheg. Sok-sokan sibuk.

"Mas, buruan woi! Lo ga lihat apa ini berat?" maki gue

Tiba-tiba ada anak cowo kaya hulk –tapi rambut doang yang hijau, abis badannya gede amat- datang nymperin gue dan nolong gue.

"Makanya, kalau minta tolong yang halus! Masa manis-manis minta tolongnya teriak gitu" ujar tuh cowo

Ini kok tiba-tiba di pelipis gue ada perempatan mampir ya?

"Yaudah buruan, tuh motor dibenerin dulu posisinya. Biar gue yang bawain ke dalam" kata dia lagi sambil ninggalin gue

Setelah benerin tuh motor, gue langsung pergi ke dapur. Jangan tanya kenapa, karena gue juga ga tahu kenapa kok gue lebih suka ngerjain pekerjaan anak cewe (re:bersih-bersih rumah, masak, jahit, dll kecuali dandan sama gosip). Pas gue mau ngupas kentang, gue lihat si Araki sepupunya Reo.

"Eh, Ki. Lo tahu anak cowo raksasa rambut hijau ga?" tanya gue

"Cowo raksasa rambut hijau? Siapa sih, Sei? Lo kalau ngomong bener dikit dong" tanya Araki balik

"Itu lho, cowo yang badannya tinggi, pakek kacamata, terus rambutnya hijau kaya rumput. Lo pernah lihat ga tuh anak di daerah sini?" jelas gue

"Oh, Midorima Shintarou maksud lo? Dia itu temennya si Atsushi. Kenapa? Lo naksir dia?" jawab dan tanya Araki

"Anjirr, gue cuma nanya Ki. Kalau lo suka sama dia ga usah nyolot gitu jawabnya, woles aja. Ga bakal gue rebut kok" sindir gue

"Ya kali aja 'kan lo naksir? Lagian si Shintarou juga lumayan cakep lho. Lumayanlah buat _move on_ dari si Chihiro" goda Araki

"Lo emang kamprett ya, Ki. Udahah, lo ga usah bahas dia lagi" kesal gue

"Elah, Sei. Itu mah lo aja yang baperan. Oh ya, sabtu besok lo ga usah masuk kerja aja ya? Masa lo tega ga bantuin bibi gue ngurusin ntar" ujar Araki

"Lha emang lo ga cuti, Ki? 'Kan yang saudaranya lo, kenapa gue harus izin kerja?" protes gue

"Apa salahnya sih Sei, bantuin tetangga. Jangan pelit-pelit! Giliran ntar waktu lo nikah ga ada yang bantuin, mampus lo" ancam araki

"Iya iya, gue usahain. Lo kalau ngedo'ain yang bagusan dong! Omongan lo tuh agak tajam" cibir gue

"Lo juga sama aja, pe'ak!" balas Araki

.

.

.

.

Sebenernya, gue itu bingung kalau semisal mau izin ga masuk kerja alasan gue apa. Sakit? Ntar kalau gue sakit beneran gimana? Keperluan keluarga? Yang ada gue di tanyain 'emang udah punya keluarga'? 'Kan kamprett! Izin ada saudara meninggal, sama aja gue do'ain saudara gue ada yang mati. Secara, gue kerja disini hampir 4 tahun tapi gue belum pernah yang namanya izin buat beginian.

"Shi, lo mikirin apaan sih? Dari tadi butek amat tuh muka" cibir Kise

"Berisik lo, Kis. Gue lagi bingung gue besok harus gimana" omel gue

"Emang kamu kenapa, Shi? Ada masalah?" tanya Kuroko

"Gini, 'kan tetangga gue besok ada yang punya hajat. Kebetulan masih saudara jauh sama gue. Terus besok gue itu disuruh izin ga kerja. Gue harus izin apa coba?" curhat gue

"Izin aja lo sakit, beres 'kan?" saran Kise

"Jangan, mending jangan sakit.'Kan kamu tahu sendiri Kis, kalau Akashi itu omongannya agak tajam. Kalau dia sakit beneran gimana?" sanggah Kuroko

"Yaudah lo jujur aja kalau di rumah lo lagi ada hajatan saudara lo nikah" saran Kise lagi

"Kis, plis ya. Orang-orang juga pada tahu gue anak tunggal. Saudara dari Hongkong apa yang nikah?" bantah gue nyolot

"Terserah lo ajalah, Shi. Dibantuin bukannya makasih malah nyolot" ujar Kise sebal

"Mending kamu bilang aja kalau kamu suruh jadi _bridesmaid_. Mungkin bakal diizinin" saran Kuroko

"Nah, bener juga kta Kuroko. Izin gitu aja, Shi" tambah Kise

"Gitu ya? Okey deh, ntar gue coba" seru gue

Akhirnya gue ga galau lagi buat mikirin alasan izin besok. Iya juga ya? Kenapa gue ga kepikiran sampe situ coba? 'Kan orang manajemen ga bakal tanya-tanya.

Eh tapi, kok idenya si Kuroko kaya aneh gitu ya? _Bridesmaid_? Kaya ga asing sama tuh istilah.

 _Bridesmaid_..

"WHAT?!" teriak gue refleks

.

.

.

Setelah gue perang batin sama diri gue sendiri, akhirnya gue putusin buat pakek alasan yang disaranin Kuroko. Ya birapun tuh ide emang agak gesrek, yaudahlah. Lagian yang bener aja, masa cowo jadi _bridesmaid_? Tapi untungnya orang manajemen ngeiyain aja dan ga tanya-tanya.

Dan sianyal gue lupa kalau omongan gue agak tajam, GUE BENERAN DISURUH JADI _BRIDESMAID_! Seketika gue pengen nyeburin diri gue ke sumur terdekat.

Sumpah, gue malu banget. Yakali, gue disuruh pakek gaun putih, rambut disanggul sambil bawa bunga. Mana yang nyuruh gue pakek alibi gara-gara ga ada anak lagi yang bisa disuruh jadi _bridesmaid_. Tapi 'kan jangan gue juga korbannya.

Pernikahannya Reo sama Kotaro berjalan mulus tanpa hambatan. Gue jadi tahu alasan kenapa gue disuruh dandan model gini. Itu karena Reo sendiri dandanannya juga gitu. Cuma bedanya dia ditambahin tile sama mahkota. Dasar pembohong gender publik!

Karena gue malu, gue nyempil di pojokan. Takutnya ntar ada temengue yang ngelihat gue dandan kaya gini. Bisa-bisa jatuh harga diri gue.

"Lho, lo kok disini?" tanya sebuah suara

Gue kaya familiar sama nih suara. Begitu gue nengokin kepala , hal pertama yang gue lihat adalah si cowo raksasa hijau.

"Lo ngapain sembunyi kaya gitu? Ikutan gih ke tengah-tengah" suruh tuh cowo

"Suka-suka gue mau ngapain. Lo aja yang kesana" jawab gue judes

"Kenalin, gue Midorima Shintarou. Lo Akashi Seijuurou 'kan?" kata Midorima

"Lo tahu nama gue dari siapa?" tanya gue curiga

"Dari Murasakibara. Kalau lo dandan kaya gini, lo ga kelihatan banget ya kalo cowo. Lo manis sih, lo juga mungil" jawab Midorima

Dan ini kali kedua nih anak bikin perempatan lagi-lagi mampir di pelipis gue. Kayanya gue harus jauh-jauh dari ini anak biar pelipis gue ga berubah jadi perempatan beneran.

"Makasih, tapi gue emang beneran cowo" sewot gue

"Ke sana yuk. Lo belum foto sama Reo 'kan?" ajak Midorima

"Engga ah, lo aja kalau mau. Gue malu" tolak gue

"Udah gapapa, toh ga bakal ada yang tahu kalo ini lo" paksanya sambil nyeret gue

Sianjirr dah tuh anak. Untung gue engga nginjek gaun gue atau keseleo gara-gara pakek heels dan bikin gue jatuh. Begitu gue sampai di atas kuade. Gue langsung disuruh berdiri disamping Kotaro sedangkan dia disamping Reo.

"Shi, lo senyum dong kalau mau difoto" suruh Araki

Tuh anak ngapain juga deh pakek sok jadi fotografer. Gue nurut aja sama pengarahannya Araki biar cepet.

"Shi, ini beneran lo 'kan? Serius, lo lebih cocok kalo gini daripada lo pakek pakaian cowo" ceplos Kotaro sambil bolak-balik badan gue

Ini beneran, gue pengen banget buru-buru nyebur ke sumur. Aman suaminya Reo kalau ngomong nyablak.

"Eh Reo, Kotaro. Coba lo minggir bentar, gue mau motoin Sei sama Shintarou berduaan aja" ujar Araki

Wah, nih anak ngajak ribut kayanya.

"Ki, lo apa-apaan sih? Udah ah, gue mau ganti" ujar gue bete

"Bentar doang, Shi. Lo ga asik banget. Reo, pinjem bunganya bentar." Paksa Araki sambil jalan ke kuade

Setelah berhasil minjem bunganya Reo, araki ngasih tuh bunga ke Midorima.

"Shin, coba lo masang pose mau ngelamar Sei. Sei, lo terima bunganya sambil senum ya" perintah Araki

"Ki, serius ga lucu. Gue ga mau" tolak gue

"Lo mau jadi tontonan ga? Kalau ga makanya buruan" ancamnya

Tuh anaknya ya, pinter amat kalau suruh ngebully. Dan kalau dipikir-pikir lagi, dari tadi emang ada banyak orang yang ngeliatin ke arah gue. Yaudahlah, gue turutin aja tuuh Mak Lampir daripada kena omel.

Sekaragn gue udah hadap-hadapan sama Midorima. Dia masang pose berlutut sambil nyerahin buket bunga ke gue sama senyum. Dan gue harus pura-pura bahagia nerimma tuh bunga, inget ya pura-pura!

"Nah, gitu dong. Kalau lo nurut dari tadi 'kan enak" cibir Aaraki

Ingetin gue kalau gue pakek heels, rasanya tuh anak pengen gue sumpel mulutnya pakek heels.

"Oh iya, boleh minta nomor hp lo?' tanya Midorima

Gue Cuma ngangguk sambil nyodorin hp gue.

.

.

.

"Eh, Shi. Cowo yang foto sama lo kemaren siapa?" tanya Kise

"Kenapa? Lo naksir?" tanya gue bailk

"Ga usah sinis juga kali jawabnya. Ga gue rebut kok, 'kan gue udah punya si Aomine" sungut Kise

"Temennya Atsushi" jawab gue jutek

"Kamu kenapa sih? Kok kaya ga suka gitu semisal kita tanya-tanya dia? Kamu cemburu?" tanya Kuroko

"Engalah, ngapain cemburu. Lagian mana mungkin aku naksir sama cowo raksasa kaya gitu" bantah gue

"Ga baik lho, ngomong kaya gitu. Lagian kalau kamu ga cemburu, kok jawabnya gitu? Nanti kamu suka lho sama dia" goda Kuroko

Gue Cuma masang muka bete.

"Eh btw, Shi. Lo beneran jadi _bridesmaid_?" tanya Kise ganti topik

"Kenapa? Seneng lo lihat gue kaya gitu?' sewot gue

"Maaf ya, Akashi. Akau lupa kalau omongan kamu itu suka jadi kenyataan. Habisnya akau ga tahu mau bantuin nyari alasan" ujar Kuroko

"Gapapa kok, Tet. Toh juga udah terlanjur terjadi" tenang gue

Entah kenapa, dari tadi berangkat kerja guue merasa grogi. Padahal guue ga punya penyakit kesemutan apa lagi asam urat. Kok kaya ada yang ganjel gitu ya?

"Shi, lo gapapa 'kan?" tanya Kise khawatir

"Gapapa kok, Cuma aneh aja dari tadi gue kok deg-degan" jawab gue

Gue nyoba otak-atik hp gue. Kali aja gue kelupaan janji atau apa makanya deh-degan. Pas lihat aplikasi pesan, ada SMS dari Midorima.

Eh, Midorima? Ngapain tuh anak SMS?

' _Shi, ntar gue ke rumah lo ya? Ada sesuatu yang mau gue omongin'_

 **From: Midorima Shintarou**

Mau ngapain tuh anak? Kalau mau ngomong tinggal di SMS aja 'kan bisa. Tapi, yaudahlah terserah dia.

.

.

Setelah gue pulang kerja, gue langsung bersih-bersih sama mandi. Gue masih penasaran sama maksud SMSnya Midorima. Kok kayanya penting banget nungguin tuh anak dateng, gue nyantai-nyantai sambil mainin hp gue di ruang tamu. Pas lagi enak-enaknya main game, tiba-tiba ada 2 mobil parkir di pelataran depan. Karena kepo, gue samperin aja.

Dan lo pada tahu ga, itu siapa? Itu Midorima sama keluarganya deh kayanya. Eh tapi, ngapain keluarganya ikut? 'Kan dia yang pengen ngomong sama gue, kok pakek bawa pasukan.

"Permisi, ini beneran rumahnya Akashi Seijuurou 'kan?" tanya seorang pria paruh baya

"Iya, pak. Ini saya Akashi Seijuurou, Silahkan masuk dulu" jawab gue

Setelah mereka semua masuk, gue mempersilahkan mereka buat duduk.

"Oh iya, orangtuanya ada 'kan?" kali ini giliran ibu-ibu yang tanya

"Oh ada kok, saya panggilkan sebentar" ujar gue dan langsung ke dapur

"Pak, bu. Ada tamu di depan. Orangnya banyak banget. Mana pakek bawa kaya oleh-oleh" seru gue

"Emang siapa, Sei?" tanya bapak gue

"Itu, Midorima sama keluarganya. Ga tahu mau ngapain" jawab gue

Orangtua gue langsung nyamperin diikuti gue di belakang.

"Eh, ada tamu. Ada keperluan apa ya?" tanya bapak gue sambil jbat tanga mereka satu-satu

"Ah, kita kesini mau berkunjung sekalian mempererat persaudaraan. Makin banyak saudara makin enak" jawab bapak-bapak yang kayanya bapaknya Midorima

"aduh, maaf banget lho ya kalo kita ga nyiapin apa-apa. Sebentar, saya buatkan minum dulu" pamit ibu sambil nyeret gue

"ga usah repot-repot, bu. Harusnya kita yang minta maaf bertamu ga bilang-bilang" sahut ibunya Midorima

Begitu gue udah di dapur, gue langsung di sidagn sama ibu gue.

"Sei, ini apaan coba kamu ngundang kelularganya kemari?" tanya ibu

"Aku ga ngundang kok, bu. Tadi itu rencananya cuma Midorima aja yang kesini. Eh, ga tahunya keluarganya ikut" jawab gue jujur

"Yaudah, nanti kamu ga usah ikut keluar dulu. Biar ibu sama bapak yang nemuin. Kamu sembunyi aja" suruh ibu

Setelahselesaibikinin minuman, gue langsung sembunyi di kamar gue. Sekalian nguping.

"Aduh, maaf lho ga bisa nyuguhin apa-apa" ujar ibu

"Gapapa kok, malah yang bener kita yang minta maaf udah ngerepotin" balas ibunya Midorima

"Ngomong-ngomong, ini sebenarnya ada perlu apa ya?" tanya bapak gue

"Jadi begini pak, bu. Anak kami ini sering cerita tentang anaknya bapak sama saya sama istri saya penasaran sama anaknya bapak sama ibu, makanya kami kemari. Niat kami baik kok, kami nganterin anak kami buat ngomong sesuatu sama anaknya bapak sama ibu. Tapi, sebelum itu dia mau minta restu bapak sama ibu"jawab bapaknya Midorima

Restu? Restu apaan? Tinggal ngomong ke gue aja pakek bawa pasukan sama minta restu segala.

"Jadi gini pak, bu. Sebelumnya saya minta maaf. Saya itu sebenernya udah tahu Akashi Seijuurou dari lama. Saya tahu anaknya bapak sama ibu dari teman saya tiap saya main di daerah sini. Niat saya kemari, saya cuma mau bilang saya suka sama anaknya bapak sama ibu. Saya pengen bisa jadi pendamping hidupnya Seijuurou. Kalau bapak sama ibu ngizinin, saya pengen ngelamar dia sekarang" ujar Midorima

DEG!

Seketika jantung gue berhenti berdetak. Tiba-tiba aja air mata gue turun.

Serius? Ini bukan mimpi 'kan?

"Saya serius cinta sama anaknya bapak sama ibu. Biarpun kita belum kenal lama, tapi saya beneran suka. Saya janji, bakal bahagian Seijuurou" yakin Midorima

Entah kenapa air mata gue ga henti-hentinya turun. Gue ga tahu harus berekspresi gimana. Setelah sekian lama gue udah ga peduli masa depan tentang bagaimana kehidupan keluarga gue kelak, akhirnya ada yang berpikiran buat bangun itu semua sama gue.

"Kalau emang niatnya emang gitu, kita cuma bisa nerima aja. Lagian, ga baik nolak lamaran orang. Tapi, kita juga ga bisa maksa kalau semisal anak kita ga mau. Ibu panggilin Seijuurounya dulu ya" ujar ibu sambil berjalan ke kamar gue

Buru-buru gue usapin air mata gue.

"Sei, keluar gih buruan" suruh ibu

Gue ngikutin ibu dari belakang.

"Sei, duduk sini bentar nak" perintah bapaknya Midorima

Gue jalan ke arah bapaknya Midorima dan duduk di sebelahnya.

"Nak, jadi gini. Kami kesini nganterin Shintarou buat ngasih tahu kalau dia cinta sama kamu dan pengen jadi pendamping hidup kamu. Sekarang bapak tanya, kamu juga cinta ga sama anaknya bapak?" ujar bapaknya Midorima sambil ngusap rambut gue

Gue lirik Midorima sebentar. Dari tatapan matanya, dia berharap gue nerim dia dan ada binar cinta yang tulus di matanya.

"Ehm, saya sih nurut apa kata orang tua saya pak. Kalau bapak sama ibu saya setuju, saya juga akan menerima. Soalnya saya yakin kalau pilihan orangtua itu tidak pernah salah. Dan kebahagiaan bapak ibu saya, itu juga kebahagiaan saya" jawab gue

"Jadi, gimana pak, bu? Apa lamaran anak saya diterima?" tanya ibunya Midorima

"Ya kalau gini, kita juga ga bisa nolak. 'Kan ini niatnya baik, jadi kita juga harus nerima baik-baik" jawab bapak gue

Semua yang ada di ruang tamu ngehembusin nafas lega sambil tersenyum, terutama Midorima.

Dan setelah dapet restu, Midorima langsung masangain sebuah cincin ke jari manis kiri gue.

"Nah, gini 'kan enak. Kita tinggal nentuin kapan tanggal buat mereka nikah" celetuk bapaknya Midorima

Setelah apa yang gue alami, satu hal yang gue sadari. Kalau kata orang Jawa 'tresno teko jalaran soko kulino' itu ga selamanya berakhir indah. Dan ga semua kebiasaan itu merupakan takdir. Sebuah kebetulan kecil kaya yang gue alami sama Midorimapun bisa jadi malah yang akan berakhir indah. Entah ini emang takdir atau kebetulan, yang penting sekarang gue udah ketemu cinta sejati gue.

.

.

.

.

.

 **END**

HAPPY BIRTHDAY AKASHI SEIJUURO~~~

Akhirnya, setelah 2 hari ngebut bisa juga ngepost FF project pertama..

Serius, gue dapet idenya tanggal 18 kemaren. Mana barengan sama kabar idol gue meninggal, jadilah FF abal ini muncul..

Ini terinspirasi dari kisah temen kerja gue, tapi ada beberapa bagian yang ngarang..

Sekali lagi maaf jika FF ini abal bin gaje..

Dan maaf juga buat FF gue sebelumnya yang banyak kesalahan..

Mind to review?


End file.
